Games involving the coordination between the hand and the eye are well known and are generally popular. However, those games previously known were not always satisfactory when the game was to be played by handicapped or very young persons who may have some difficulty with their hand and eye coordination.
Handicapped persons undergoing therapy to increase hand and eye coordination have a particular need for this kind of apparatus or game, however it would be desireable to be able to slow down the action in accordance with the requirements or ability of the player.
What is needed therefore, and comprises an important object of this invention, is to provide an apparatus or game designed so the operator can catch a coin in a cup where the coin is falling slowly through a liquid.
A further object of this game is to provide a game wherein the operator catches a coin in a cup while the coin is falling slowly through a liquid, where the game is provided for means for adjusting the speed of the fall of the coin.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus or game wherein the operator catches a coin in a cup while the coin is falling through the liquid wherethe game is provided with means for controlling the dispersion of the coins.